Candid Love
by waraisin
Summary: The life of the rich and famous is so complicated and has a lot of secrets. Some sees the bright side, but with mine it's all colored black. One by one I will unravel those secrets for the public to see. They should be careful. Would you care to join me?
1. A Note from a Paparazzi

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. The lovely Tachibana Higuchi owns it, and I am just a mere fan :)

* * *

**I am a photographer. A photojournalist. Nope, to be exact. A paparazzi.**

_**According to Wikipedia:**_

**Paparazzi (singular: (m) Paparazzo or (f) Paparazza)**_is an Italian term used to refer to photojournalists who specialize in candid photography of celebrities, politicians, and other prominent people._

_Paparazzi tend to be independent contractors, unaffiliated with a mainstream media organization._

Ruthless, evil, money-lover, ice queen. I get that a lot. I am already immune to those names; I guess this is a fulfilling job. At least, it gives me good money to buy food and to pay for my living, rather than me going through the streets doing nothing. It's a decent job, but really a dangerous and not as easy as you might think. After my expose about that Corporation President's son hanging around with different girls every night, this is my 7th home already. As long as I take good photos, and will make a huge expose, your agent will like you and will protect you no matter what.

So yeah, I am still here and safe. I wouldn't be talking here if I am dead, wouldn't I?

_**The life of the rich and famous is so complicated and has a lot of secrets. Some sees the bright side, but with mine it's all colored black. One by one I will unravel those secrets for the public to see. They should be careful with me. They will not stop me. Would you care to join me?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hello to all this is again, me! I am now opening another story. But I still have 3 that is left hanging. I am very sorry for opening another one. This idea just suddenly come up to me, and that I really want to share this to you guys! I am a Natsume X Mikan fan, but for this fanfic I want to pay attention with my Hotaru X Ruka obsession. This storyline is kinda cliché, but I will make sure that it's worth reading, and is worth your time! Hope you like my introduction! :) Lots of love, waraisin! :


	2. A deal is a deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. The lovely Tachibana Higuchi owns it, and I am just a mere fan :)

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

_imagine Hotaru like explaining her inventions_

Being a paparazzi, is a tough job. You must always have that tough expression and a poker face. I am not an ordinary Paparazzi, I work mainly underground, in secret. I don't want myself to revealed for some personal reasons,so I asked my agent/boss to keep my name and identity anonymous. Which he agrees, I know that for as long as he gets a great expose for me, then I am definitely in good terms as his. So, in keeping this kind of job, I had to work on different identities, different aliases and disguises. Money for me, is everything. In reality, it's not permanent. One day it'sin your hands one day it is not. Why not be greedy about it? It's the only thing that have left, and it's the only thing that makes me exist in this world.

_*phone rings *_

_12:00 a.m. who could it be in this time of day?_

'Hello, Imai speaking.'I said

'Hello,Imai? I have a proposal for you.' Boss said

'Another target, maybe?'I said

'It's not as easy as you might think.' Boss said

_You're underestimating me again, huh?_

'You know that I am good at anything. Hiss. spill it. ' I said

'Remember the NIMS Corporation President's son expose that you did a long time ago?' Boss said

_Oh, The one that made me into hiding like hell? _

' Yes,Do you want me to stalk to him once again? ' I said

'Not really, but that guy is related to your next target.' Boss said

'How much will this expose cost me? ' I said

'If you will successfully get this issue for me, then it your salary will be ..' Boss said

_Hmm. interesting, $_$ _

'But?' Hotaru said

_And so, another dirty tactics of yours eh. I am not surprised. _

'If not, then you may start considering another job after this. deal?' Boss said

_Are there any other deal aside from this rich and famous society? I suppose none. _

'Deal. so whose the target? And what information do you need from him? ' I said

'Your next target will be Mr. Ruka Nogi' Boss said then hangs up

_Ruka Nogi. Bunny Boy Ruka. Blonde Boy Ruka. Raven Natsume. Why did I end up getting this kind of job? As long as I don't get caught._

'Hanged up on me again? Hmm, Let's see. _click click enter_, Okay. *sigh* okay Mr. Ruka Nogi.' I said

**Ruka Nogi** ( born March 16, 1988 ) is Half French Half Japanese, he is mostly known to be the best friend of the dashing Natsume Hyuuga._ Okay the author's a fangirl -.-_

He is the only son of the French Ambassador to Japan and of a famous actress. He just finished taking up Veterinary Medicine and is an Honorary member of the famous PETA ( People for Ethical Treatment of Animals) . He can understand the animals by heart and he likes taking care of them. He has a gentle and pleasant personality that balances out that of Natsume.

After some recent surveys, He and his best friend Natsume Hyuuga, was placed as Japan's most sought after bachelors._ another fangirl survey_ He has been associated with some of the elites and Japan's famous actresses , hanging around the beach or the park. He had also appear in some TV Series for a cameo as himself, talking about Animal Rights and Campaigns.

_**Oh I see, Nothing much change with you eh. nothing's change. **_

* * *

Hello hello again, I am with this new chapter - Chapter 0.5! hehe. Just want to add a little bit of tidbits to the introduction so I ended up with this! Hope you enjoy reading this you for my first review by: Sakura Keiko : Yes it's written in Hotaru's POV. :)


End file.
